Recent years has seen a significant growth in wireless communication. As the number of wireless devices and applications running on the wireless devices goes up, so does the demand for data bandwidth in wireless communication networks. To meet this growing demand for high performance wireless devices and networks, complexity of next generation wireless networks and devices is expected to significantly increase over the currently deployed wireless devices.